Pokemon Tale- Fire Absol
by verameilina
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang absol shiny yang memiliki tipe api yang dijauhi oleh teman-temannya. Suatu hari, pada suatu malam, dia terlempar ke dunia manusia dengan badan manusia. Akankah dia dapat menyelesaikan misteri transformasinya? Warning: A bit gore
1. Prolog

Pokemon Tale - Fire Absol

Prolog:

Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki pokemon serta karakter-karakternya. Tetapi fanfic ini adalah milikku selalu! Kalau aku memiliki pokemon, mungkin ada beberapa tipe baru dan pokemonnya juga kuat-kuat semua... 0_o.

Warning pada chapter ini! Kekerasan dan banyak darah!

* * *

Dari buku harian Keira:

'Sebenarnya aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya ingin membantu mereka. Hanya aku yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka.'

'Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu mengatakan itu. Sekarang semua orang benci kepadaku. Karena aku telah membuat hari bahagia menjadi hari menakutkan dengan hanya kehadiranku.'

'Hari Dunia. Hari dimana semua pokemon dan manusia merayakan lahirnya dunia untuk berterima kasih kepada Arceus atas dunia yang sangat luas.'

'...'

'Aku tahu aku adalah sebuah hal yang error, sebuah makhluk hidup yang pantas dibenci.'

'Aku adalah seekor absol shiny. Memang benar shiny itu langka dan selalu mendapat popularitas tetapi tidak denganku. Aku memang aneh dan sepantasnya dikucilkan. Tandukku berbentuk aneh dan aku dapat...'

'dapat...'

'Aku dapat membakar dan memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan.'

'Itu benar. Aku adalah fire dan dark type.'

'...'

'Dulunya aku tak pernah sendiri...'

'Ibuku dan ayahku selalu menemaniku. Kakakku adalah seekor Ninetales. Namanya Ephra. Dia selalu mengusir bully dar hadapan wajahku... dia selalu meluangkan waktu hanya untuk merawatku.'

'Ibuku adalah seekor Absol. Dia adalah orang yang giat dan selalu baik dengan orang lain meskipun sering kali dia dijelekan dan dihina.'

'Aku tidak pernah melihat ayahku. Aku bertemu dengan ibu dan kakak hanya waktu aku masih kecil'

'Mereka meninggal akibat ulahku. Rumah yang dulu kita huni bersama terbakar karena ulahku. Ibuku dan kakakku tertimpa atap kayu yang sangat berat dan besar. Aku hanya dapat melihat semuanya dengan penuh horror. Tidak ada yang menolongku. Aku mencoba untuk memadamkan api tetapi semuanya sia-sia karena aku tak dapat menyentuh air sama sekali.'

'...'

'Sejak keluargaku meninggal, aku tinggal sendirian di sebuah gubuk kecil di hutan. Ini sebenarnya lebih baik dibandingkan tinggal ditempat yang menyebalkan seperti desaku itu.'

'Sejak orangtuaku meninggal, aku menjadi seekor pokemon liar di hutan.'

'Meski aku diusir secara tak langsung, Aku masih peduli dengan mereka yang tinggal disana. Aku masih percaya dengan mereka.'

'...'"

'Sekarang kepercayaan yang kupunya telah hilang...'

* * *

PoV: Normal

Langit biru bersinar dengan terangnya dan awan-awan berterbangan dengan indahnya. Kerap kali suara starly dan taillow dapat terdengar. Di sebuah hutan dekat desa Abacus, ada sebuah rumah kecil kumuh dan hampir rubuh. Rumah yang terbuat dari jerami itu sangat lemah termakan waktu.

Rumah itu berdekatan dengan arang yang tebal yang tak pernah dibersihkan seperti bekas kebakaran. Beberapa tulang masih terlihat di permukaan tanah luas itu.

Ditengah-tengah, terlihat ada makhluk berwarna merah mencolok sedang berdiri di teras rumah kumuh itu. Sepertinya makhluk itu adalah pemilik rumah kumuh.

Seekor Absol shiny sedang menatap sedih kebawah. Rambut tebal yang menutupi matanya itu menghalangi wajahnya. Tanduknya berbentuk seperti api. Batu pada kepalanya berwarna seperti fire stone. Dibawah wajahnya, terlihat genangan air yang sangat kecil.

Keira sedang menangis.

Keira kemudian menengok keatas dan mengusap bekas tangisannya dengan kaki depannya. Matanya yang merah terlihat sangat hampa.

Keira berkedip dan berlari dengan cepatnya menuju rumah kumuh itu.

* * *

Malam saat hari dunia dirayakan oleh rakyat Abacus, Keira hanya berdiri di sebuah puncak bukit kecil dekat rumahnya untuk melihat semua yang dilakukan di desa Abacus. Keira menengok kearah berlawanan, melihat ada segrombolan orang menghancurkan hutan.

Diketahui gerombolan itu membawa pisau dan kapak serta pistol besar yang tidak diketahui Keira. Ketuanya berada di paling depan, membawa pistol besar dan kapak yang dapat merubuhkan satu pohon dengan satu ayunan kecil. Beberapa kendaraan besar yang sering dipakai manusia untuk menggusur hutan berjalan dengan gagahnya, menghancurkan pohon-pohon didepannya. Dibelakang kendaraan besar itu adalah kawan dari si ketua itu. Mereka membawa panah.

Keira menatap kembali kearah desa dengan tatapan sedihnya itu.

_Mereka tidak akan selamat._ Pikir Keira saat melihat suasana ramai nan bahagia pada Hari dunia. Semua tampak normal bagi mereka. Keira kembali menatap langit penuh warna dan letusan kembang api besar dimana-mana. Semuanya tetap girang seperti biasanya.

Keira hanya menatap dengan horror, melihat semuanya akan menjadi mayat.

* * *

Sementara itu, di festival yang meriah itu...

Banyak kembang api kecil dilontarkan oleh fire type. Pokemon itu melemparkan kembang api itu dengan rangan mereka seperti menembak dengan api. Banyak pokemon bukan fire type berkumpul untuk menyaksikan kembang api yang menurut mereka juga indah.

Selain menonton kembang api, beberapa pokemon lainnya sedang bermain dan mengejar satu sama lain. Kebanyakan yang melakukan ini adalah pokemon yang masih kecil. Pokemon dewasa menonton anak-anak mereka bermain. Yang lainnya sedang mengobrol atau makan sesuatu yang disajikan oleh stand-stand penjualan.

Semuanya sangat meriah dengan bermacam-macam suara.

Semuanya tidak mendengar apapun janggal.

Semuanya penuh dengan kesenangan.

Tidak ada yang janggal sedikitpun terjadi.

Beberapa saat setelah itu, terdengarlah sebuah ledakan hebat yang mengaggetkan semua pokemon didekatnya. Kendaraan kuning besar yang dilihat Keira dari kejauhan menghancurkan pohon-pohon dan mematikan beberapa Emolga ditempat. Semua manusia yang datang bersamaan dengan kendaraan itu menembakkan panah dan peluru ke semua pokemon tepat pada titik kelemahan mereka.

Ketua dari tim perusak itu, orang botak dengan jaket yang sudah sobek dimana-mana melemparkan obor kecil yang sudah dibakar.

Semuanya mulai terbakar satu per satu. Api menjalar perlahan-lahan.

Disaat semua pokemon sedang dalam keadaan panik luar biasa, mereka mencoba kabur.

Salah satu orang yang membawa tiga pokeball itu kemudian memanggil pokemon mereka keluar. Semuanya adalah dark type. Anjing-anjing besar berwarna abu-abu dan hitam itu menggonggong dengan kerasnya dan mulai menghancurkan pokemon dari desa yang mencoba untuk kabur.

Pertarungan antara pokemon Desa Abacus dan para pengancur itu mulai.

Dua Mightyena mulai menghancurkan stand-stand dan memukul mundur pasukan watchog. Ada yang mati terbakar oleh api obor, banyak yang mati dengan leher terpotong melintang atau leher dipatahkan oleh Mightyena, berdarah seperti air mengalir. Yang lainnya tertusuk dari kiri kepala sampai kekanan dengan panah. Panah itu pastinya membunuh mereka karena menusuk tepat di otak.

Pasukan Watchog terpukul mundur. Sisa dari pasukan itu hanyalah pokemon kecil yang dilindungi dengan orangtuanya. Semuanya terbunuh dengan cara yang sama.

Keira hanya dapat melihat dari kejauhan, mata merah penuh dengan ketakutan dan kelemahan. Dia telah mengagalkan mereka.

* * *

Beberapa suara terdengar dari belakang Keira, suara Mightyena yang sedang mencari pokemon lain yang kabur. Keira terdiam dan berharap Mightyena tidak menemukannya dan membunuhnya. Keira tidak menyadari kalau dia berjalan mundur dan mematahkan sebuah ranting kecil.

_Creak._ Suara itu membuat Keira berharap dapat memutar waktu.

Mightyena itu menatap Keira dengan mata merahnya yang tajam, taringnya terlihat siap untuk mengoyak tubuh Keira. Keira bersiap untuk menyerang mightyena itu, empat kakinya membentuk kuda-kuda untuk mencakar dan mengiggit. Mightyena juga melakukan yang sama.

Keira melompat dan mulai mencakar Mightyena. Mightyena mengigit Keira di kaki depan, membuat cakaran yang dilentarkan Keira melemah.

Keduanya saling adu cakar dan gigit selama beberapa saat.

Keira kemudian menyelesaikan musuhnya dengan tembakan api kecil. Ember.

Mightyena mengonggong kesakitan dan jatuh, Mati terbakar oleh Keira.

Melihat hal itu, para pemburu melihat kearah Keira, senjata diacungkan.

Keira membakar rumput disekitarnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga dan berharap para pencabut nyawa itu tidak dapat menyusulnya. Hujan panah turun dibelakangnya dan sepertinya mereka mengincar kakinya. Keira berlari lebih cepat lagi, meninggalkan desa yang telah hangus dan mati.

Pemburu itu tak kenal putus asa. Mereka berlari mengejar Keira dengan melemparkan pisau yang mereka punya. Ketua dari kelompok itu juga ikut mengejar Keira, Pokeball berada ditangannya dan siap untuk menangkap Keira yang kelelahan.

Akhirnya Keira berhenti berlari, kakinya jatuh ketanah. Darah mengucur dari luka tusukan panah. Tanah disekitarnya mulai bercampur dengan darah.

Keira menatap si pemburu yang telah sampai dan Keira melontarkan beberapa kutukan dan kata-kata vulgar. Mata merahnya membara penuh dengan kekesalan. Ketua pemburu itu akhirnya datang, membawa kapak raksasa dan siap untuk menebas Keira dalam satu ayunan. Pokeball ditangannya kembali dia masukan kedalam tasnya. Dia tidak jadi menangkap Keira.

Ketua dari pembunuh itu tertawa dengan seramnya.

"Hai kamu pokemon lemah! Apa yang akan kamu lakukan selanjutnya? MUHAHAHAHAhahahahahaha! Semua temanmu telah mati! Kau tidak bisa kabur dari sini!" kata ketua tim itu sambil berjalan mendekati Keira. Semua anggota tim itu mengelilingi Keira supaya dia tidak bisa kabur lagi.

"_-Kamu manusia jahat, idiot! Apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap penduduk desaku?! Apa yang kamu mau?!-" _Kata Keira dengan tajamnya. Ketua dari tim itu hanya tertawa dengan seramnya, kapak besar ditangannya semakin dekat dengan leher Keira.

"Oh? Kata-kata terakhir dari pokemon terakhir! Sayang sekali kalau pokemon langka sepertimu tidak ditangkap tetapi karena kamu termasuk pokemon api, aku tak mau kamu. Api adalah pengganggu terbesar kami! Matilah kamu!" Kata ketua tim itu dan kapak mulai diayunkan.

Keira hanya menutup matanya, air mata menetes.

* * *

PoV: Keira

Detik-detik kapak akan diayunkan.

'_Desaku... aku minta maaf... aku tak dapat melindungi kalian semua...'_

'_Aku tak dapat bergerak... aku lemah...'_

'_Pembunuh itu akan menyerangku...'_

'_Aku tidak akan selamat dari serangan kapak ini...'_

'_...'_

'_Oh Arceus... jika kau berkenan... kabulkan permintaanku... permintaan untuk membalas kematian teman-temanku...'_

'_Jika kau tak berkenan...biarkan aku mati menemui mereka dan keluargaku...'_

'_Tolonglah aku... terimalah permohonanku ini...'_

Seketika juga, pandanganku memudar dan cahaya putih menyelimutiku. Arceus telah mengabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir... permintaan untuk bertemu dengan keluarga dan semua orang yang kukenal...

'sigh..'

Tunggu... mengapa aku masih bernafas kalau aku sudah mati?

* * *

PoV: Normal

Absol shiny itu masih tertidur dengan lelapnya pada suatu bidang putih. Absol itu akhirnya terbangun dari tidurnya dan menengok kemana-mana untuk melihat segala ruangan putih dan kosong itu.

Dia terbangun pada suatu bidang putih dengan tanda sakral. Dia berdiri ditengahnya.

Sebuah cahaya menyelimuti tempat itu dan muncullah sesosok putih misterius besar. Mata sosok itu menatap Keira, membuat Keira takut dan berjalan mundur. Makhluk ini sangat kuat seperti legendary. Makhluk besar itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Keira dan diam saat melihat tanduk seperti api itu.

'Apakah ini Arceus?' Tanya Keira dalam hati dan melangkah mundur, kali ini hanya satu langkah untuk keluar dari tanda itu.

"Iya makhluk kecil. Aku Arceus..." makhluk itu menampakan dirinya. Sosoknya megah dan kuat, menyeramkan pula.

Sebelum Keira melangkah mundur, sebuah tembok keras memantulkannya kembali kedepan, kali ini menabrak Arceus dikaki depannya. Arceus tidak merasakan apapun, terlihat dari wajahnya yang tenang dan kakinya yang tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Kau tak apa kan, makhluk kecil?"

"Ow... Keras sekali kakimu ini..."

"Namamu Keira kan?"

Keira mengangguk dan setelah dia menyadari apa yang dikatakan Arceus tadi, dia melompat kebelakang dan mukanya terlihat kebingungan.

"Sekarang tidurlah makhluk kecil... Kau perlu energi untuk esok yang indah... Suatu hal baru... Tidurlah ditengah lingkaran ini... Agar aku dapat menyembuhkan kamu..." Kata Arceus lalu berpaling dari hadapan Keira.

Keira menuruti permintaan Arceus dan segera tidur ditengah lingkaran itu.

Arceus melihat dari jauh dan bersinarlah dia dan hilanglah Keira dari lingkaran itu.

Didalam mimpi Keira:

_Didalam hutan yang rindang, gelap dan penuh dengan serangga, ada dua pokemon sedang berlari atau berkejaran. Yang satunya berwarna kuning dan putih, yang lainnya berwarna merah._

_Seekor Jolteon sedang berlari dengan cepatnya didalam sebuah hutan besar. Dibelakang Jolteon itu adalah dirinya, mencoba menyusul Jolteon yang super cepat itu. Jolteon itu terhenti melihat Keira yang dari tadi berjalan daripada berlari._

_Jolteon berjalan kearah Keira dan mereka akhirnya duduk._

"_Um.. Keira?" Jolteon itu berkata._

"_Apa?"_

"_Apakah kamu yakin ingin membangun desa Abacus yang telah porak-poranda ini?"_

_Keira menutup matanya._

"_Iya. Aku yakin."_

_Semuanya memudar kembali menjadi warna hitam kelam._

* * *

Di Kota Silver:

"Mimpi apa itu?!" teriakan seorang perempuan remaja dapat terdengar dengan kerasnya.

Kota Silver. Kota kecil yang dikelilingi oleh rerumputan dan pohon cemara. Hanya ada beberapa rumah kecil, lima rumah penduduk dan sisanya adalah pokemon center, pokemon mart dan sebuah lab kecil dipojokan. Tempat itu sebenarnya merupakan titik untuk memulai sebuah petualangan baru bagi anak-anak yang baru saja mendapatkan starter mereka.

Didalam sebuah rumah yang memiliki dua lantai, ada suara lantang perempuan tadi.

Seorang laki-laki berumur 20-an berlari, Jaket hitam miliknya dilemparkan begitu saja ke seekor pokemon kecil seperti rubah tanpa ekor yang berwarna kuning. Dia berlari menuju rumahnya, rumah dua lantai yang baru saja mengeluarkan suara keras.

Orang itu sampai pada sumber suara dan melihat perempuan itu histeris, keringat menetes dari wajahnya.

"Ada apa?"

Perempuan itu mundur dari hadapan laki-laki yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan bingung.

"M-manusia!" perempuan itu masih ketakutan.

"Aku memang manusia. Kamu juga manusia!"

Perempuan itu berteriak lebih keras lagi.

"Hush! Kamu mengganggu ketenangan kota ini!" Kata laki-laki itu dan menutup mulut perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu masih menatap laki-laki itu dengan takut. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan laki-laki itu.

"Kamu! Udah bagus aku menyelamatkan kamu dari hujan salju deras tengah malam!"

Perempuan itu akhirnya terdiam. Laki-laki itu melepaskan tangannya dari mulutnya.

"Dimana aku?" tanya perempuan itu

"Kau ada di Kota Silver. Ngomong-ngomong namaku Leon. Namamu?"

"Aku Keira."

"Oh. jadi nama kamu Keira."

Suasana kembali diam dan semuanya menjadi sedikit menyeramkan.

"Keira, boleh aku bertanya tentang tanduk dikepalamu itu dan mengapa kamu kaget saat melihat manusia sepertiku?"

Keira terdiam sesaat.

"Karena aku adalah seekor Absol... dan mengapa aku memiliki badan manusia?"

Leon terdiam sejenak, mencerna kembali apa yang dikatakan Keira.

Keira terdiam dan menatap was-was Leon karena dia adalah seorang manusia.

Semuanya kembali hening seperti sediakala.

* * *

Jauh di bekas Desa Abacus, di sebuah puingan rumah... ada sebuah diary yang tergeletak begitu saja... Diary itu sudah terbuka dan didalamnya ada tulisan:

Dear diary,

_It is the night when everything dissapears..._

_The sky went black..._

_Everything makes me confused..._

_Then..._

_I saw the creator._

_Everything went white..._

_Then I woke up in a strange human world..._

_Now with a crazy human..._

_Claiming that I am crazy..._

_Everything went awry for yesterday..._

_Now replaced with a scenery of peace..._

_Now what? What will I do..?_

_-Keira-_

Dari kejauhan, Arceus melihat segalanya dan menuliskan entry diary Keira untuk dilihatnya suatu hari, saat dia kembali...

* * *

Ah... Akhirnya prolog ini selesai juga... (Applause!) *Ignore me*

Bagaimana dengan prolog ini? Memuaskan?

Saksikan instalasi selanjutnya wkwkwkwkwkwk!

SU Out!


	2. A New Beginning

Chapter 1 – A New Beginning

"Jadi kamu yakin kalau kamu adalah seekor Absol?" Tanya Leon.

Keira hanya terdiam dan melihat Leon dengan matanya dan berjalan mundur hingga ketembok keras.

Leon hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah Keira yang semakin ketakutan padanya. Seperti melihat sesuatu absurd.

"..Iya... aku adalah pokemon. Aku bertemu Arceus... dan setelah itu aku tak tahu mengapa aku disini..." Keira menceritakan sedikit tentang hal yang dia alami.

Leon menggeleng lagi dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah benda merah dan putih dengan tombol, berbentuk kapsul...

Di tombolnya terdapat nomor satu. Pokemon pertamanya.

Melihat benda itu, Keira bergetar seperti habis melihat film horror. Matanya melotot dan mulutnya bergetar. Dia ketakutan. Leon memasukan benda itu kembali kedalam tasnya dan mengambil sabuk trainernya. Di sabuk itu hanya ada lima pokeball.

Keira mau menjerit kembali tetapi setelah melihat pokeball itu baik-baik, dia tidak jadi melakukannya. Pokeball-pokeball itu hanya dimiliki oleh Leon. Dan semuanya berlogo listrik. Leon menempelkan seal listrik pada pokeballnya.

Melihat mata Keira yang berbinar-binar dan keinginannya untuk tahu lebih banyak, Leon mengambil Pokeball bernomor satu tadi dan memberinya dengan paksa kepada Keira. Keira kebingungan saat Leon memegang tangannya dan menaruh pokeball itu pada tangannya. Leon kemudian merogoh tasnya lagi, mengeluarkan sabuk untuk pelatih pokemon, uang sebesar tiga ribu poke dan lima pokeball kosong. Semua benda itu ditaruhnya pada sebuah tas kecil yang berada pada pojokan kamarnya.

Leon memasukan semua barang yang dikeluarkannya dan memberikan tas itu ke Keira. Tak lupa dia memasukan peta wilayah itu.

"Kamu berasal dari desa pokemon mana?" tanya Leon sambil mencari sesuatu.

"Aku berasal dari desa Abacus." Kata Keira.

"Abacus... hmm... sepertinya aku kenal tempat apa itu...dekat dengan Kota Sun?" kata Leon, masih mencari sesuatu...

Keira hanya terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Leon. Mukanya kebingungan dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pertanyaan Leon menyangkut Abacus. Melihat tingkah Keira, Leon hanya bisa menghela nafasnya sambil mengacak kembali lemarinya. Keira kemudian berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu, menuju ruang tamu di lantai bawah.

Beberapa saat setelah Keira berjalan menuju ruang tamu, suara keras dan memusingkan terdengar. Suara piring atau kaca lainnya yang pecah dan suara membanting suatu barang. Keira menatap keatas, berharap orang yang baru saja dia kenal tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh.

Dua menit setelah suara itu selesai, Leon turun menuju ruang tamu, mukanya penuh dengan keringat dan khawatir. Ditangannya dia memegang sebuah benda merah berbentuk kotak dengan layar. Rambutnya acak-acakan seperti habis terkena angin kencang atau habis ditiup oleh bird pokemon.

Leon merapikan rambutnya dan memberi Keira benda kotak itu. Keira mengetahui barang itu. Pokedex yang merupakan barang yang dupakai manusia untuk memburu pokemon sebagai dasar untuk penelitian. Keira berusaha untuk tidak takut, mengingat kalau dia adalah manusia sekarang.

"Kamu tahu benda yang kamu pegang itu apa kan? Semua manusia dan pokemon juga tahu benda itu." Kata Leon dengan sedikit usil menyentuh ujung dari pokedex itu.

Keira mengangguk. "Ini adalah pokedex, alat yang digunakan oleh banyak manusia pemburu pokemon yang menggunakannya sebagai alat bantu penelitian atau koleksi pokemon langka seperti Absol... hmph."Jawabnya.

Leon menggeleng sekali lagi dan mengambil pokedex itu dari tangan Keira.

"Benda ini... kamu tahu cara penggunaanya kan?" Tanya Leon sambil menyalakan pokedex itu. Dasar tangan panjang.

Keira menggeleng sekali lagi sambil memegang tanduknya yang mulai menyala kemerahan. Leon juga terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya, matanya setengah menutup karena bosan melihat keingintahuan didalam anak itu.

"Baiklah... biar aku jelaskan caranya...hmph..." Kata Leon sambil menyalakan pokedex yang dia pegang sejak tadi.

Leon mengambil pokeball dari sabuknya dan mengeluarkan pokemon didalamnya. Pokemon itu adalah Luxray, tipe yang paling menyeramkan untuk seekor elektrik karena bentuknya yang seperti singa dan juga dia karnivor. Luxray itu terlihat marah dan menunjukan giginya yang sangat tajam itu. Dia tidak terlihat bersahabat. Karena Leon memperhatikan tingkah pokemonnya dari tadi, dia menaruh tangannya diatas kepalanya dan mengelusnya. Expresi marah pokemon itu memudar, tergantikan oleh kesenangan dari pokemon itu.

"Itu... Maafkan Ray. Dia pokemon pertamaku. Dia adalah pokemon kesayanganku. Aku selalu melatih dia meski hanya sebentar... Ray, ini Keira. Keira... ini Ray. Maafkan perbuatannya yang tadi... dia mengira kalau kamu adalah orang asing yang ingin mencelakakan aku. Coba kamu pegang kepalanya dan eluslah dia. Dia tidak mengigit kok." Kata Leon sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Keira mendekat lalu mengelus Ray dikepala. Sesaat setelah disentuh, pokemon itu diam dan menatap Keira dengan ramahnya. Dia juga menutup matanya, merasakan elusan yang kian lembut. Mata Keira berkaca-kaca seperti terharu akan Ray.

"Ray sepertinya suka denganmu. Kalian pasti dapat berteman dengan baik." Kata Leon dengan santai.

"Kuharap seperti itu..." Keira terlihat sangat sedih seperti mengingat kejadian pada desanya.

Keheningan memenuhi ruangan itu kembali...

"Mengapa kamu terlihat sedih?" Tanya Leon.

"Itu karena... saat aku melihat kamu dengan Ray, aku mengingat seorang...teman." Kata Keira, kepalanya menunduk sedih.

* * *

Flashback:

_**Saat itu adalah malam dimana Keira sedang berkelana dalam hutan...**_

_**Keira kecil sedang berjalan didalam sebuah hutan dekat rumahnya untuk berpetualang. Hutan itu penuh dengan pohon-pohon lebat hingga cahaya susah untuk menerobosnya. Disana sangat gelap dan menyeramkan terutama pokemon serangga yang selalu membayang-bayangi jalan luas maupun sempit. Disana hanya ada dia, sendiri dalam kegelapan.**_

_**Keira dengan wajah pucat mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Dia berlari dan berlari hingga dia tak sanggup untuk melakukannya lagi. Tidak kuat untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya, dia berteduh pada sebuah pohon yang sangat besar, tingginya mencapai 16 meter.**_

_***Bruk!* Keira terjatuh pada kaki pohon itu, dia terlihat sangat lemas.**_

"_**Ibu... Kakak... dimana kalian...?" Keira berkata lalu jatuh pingsan.**_

_**Hening memenuhi tempat itu kembali setelah suaranya bergema dan hilang...**_

_**Delapan jam setelah itu... pada pagi hari...**_

_**Pagi itu sangat cerah, banyak bird type sedang bernyanyi dengan riangnya. Seekor Eevee kecil sedang menelusuri hutan dan membawa sebuah tas kain penuh dengan makanan. Dia sedang berpetualang. Sepertinya Eevee itu tahu jalan hutan tersebut.**_

_**Eevee itu sebenarnya sedang mencari sesuatu... sebuah pohon besar yang terletak tepat ditengah hutan itu.**_

_**Setibanya dia di tempat tujuan, dia melihat sesuatu berwarna merah dan sepertinya itu adalah pokemon yang nyasar entah dari mana. Karena penasaran, Eevee itu berlari mendekati objek itu dan melihat itu adalah Absol shiny yang sedang tertidur lelap atau pingsan. Dia berinisiatif untuk membangunkannya.**_

"_**Kenapa dengan kamu? Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Eevee itu sambil mengoyangkan badannya dengan kaki depannya.**_

_**Beberapa menit kemudian...**_

"_**Uh..." Keira membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, melihat sosok Eevee kecil didepannya sedang membuka tas kecilnya.**_

"_**Hei Absol! Kau akhirnya bangun juga! Bagaimana dengan istirahatmu?" Kata Eevee itu, dia mencoba untuk ramah dengan pokemon itu.**_

"_**Panggil aku Keira... sebenarnya tadi aku bukan istirahat... aku tidak tahu. Aku sebenarnya sangat lelah karena aku nyasar didalam hutan ini. Aku kelelahan dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi... dimana ini sebenarnya?" Keira kecil menceritakan hal itu.**_

"_**Kamu sekarang berada ditengah hutan. Tepat ditengahnya. Kau terlihat sangat kelaparan... ikutlah makan bersamaku!" Eevee kecil itu menawarkan makanannya.**_

_**Keira tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia katakan... dia menerima penawaran itu dengan duduk didekat Eevee itu.**_

"_**Makanlah ini, kau terlihat sangat lelah. Sitrus berry itu bagus untuk mengembalikan energimu juga." Kata Eevee itu menerangkan.**_

"_**Baiklah... terima kasih...Um...?" Kata Keira kecil sambil mengambil Sitrus berry itu.**_

"_**Panggil aku Burn." Kata Eevee itu.**_

"_**Oke... terima kasih Burn" Kata Keira kecil setelah melahap habis berry besar itu.**_

"_**Kau nyasar kan? Bagaimana kalau aku tuntun kamu keluar dari hutan ini...?" Burn menawarkan.**_

_**Keira mengangguk sambil membentu Burn merapikan isi tasnya kembali. Setelah itu, keduanya berjalan menjauh dari pohon itu sambil berkata dan tertawa bersama-sama.**_

Flashback End

* * *

"Jadi itukah alasanmu mengapa kamu melihat Ray seperti itu?" Tanya Leon.

Keira mengangguk dan melontarkan senyum kepada Ray. Ray yang baru saja jinak dihadapannya pun itu tersenyum.

"Ah... sebaiknya aku lanjutkan untuk mengajarmu memakai pokedex ini..."

Di Kota Sun... jauh dari Kota Silver...

Seorang pemuda memakai pakaian serba hitam dan berjubah serta bertopi berdiri pada ujung sebuah gunung besar yang sangat tinggi, seperti Gunung Coronet. Dia sedang menatap ke langit, entah apa yang dia pikirkan...

Dia sedang berdiri didepan Kuil Matahari, dimana banyak fire stone berkumpul dan seringkali ada sesosok naga yang berdiam disana.

Pemuda itu menengok kebelakang dan melihat semua timnya berada disana. Tim itu berisikan Charizard, Electivire, Magmortar, Raichu, dan Rapidash.

'_Master, kapankah kita akan pergi dari sini?' _Tanya Charizard kepada pemuda itu.

"Kita akan kembali ke gym... semuanya ikut aku." Kata pemuda itu dan mengembalikan semuanya kedalam pokeball mereka masing-masing kecuali Charizard.

'_Master, kenapa kamu masih melihat kelangit? Apakah ada yang salah dengan langit cerah seperti ini?'_ Tanya Charizard dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa dengan langit cerah... tetapi..."

Charizard berkedip beberapa kali lalu terbayanglah apa yang akan dikatakan Master.

'_Apakah ini karena badai salju yang terjadi kemarin?'_ Tanya Charizard.

"Iya... itu karena... hal itu sangat aneh. Aneh karena tidak mungkin ada badai salju saat pertengahan musim kemarau... pasti ada yang salah dengan alam ini... kuharap bukan kiamat pada benua kita ini... kuharap begitu..." Kata Master sambil menaiki Charizard.

Charizard terbang menjauh dari tempat itu dan dia menukik kebawah, tepat menuju Kota Sun.

* * *

Kembali di rumah Leon...

"Apakah kamu sekarang mengerti cara menggunakan pokedex ini?" Tanya Leon.

Keira mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Leon sekali lagi dan melihat jam dinding pikachu. Jam menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Leon menoleh kearah pintu depan.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi dulu! Gible yang aku berikan kepadamu masih belum jinak jadi... inilah waktu yang sangat bagus untukmu bermain dan mendekatkan diri pada Gible. Kamu boleh panggil dia apa saja, dia kan pokemonmu! Dan Jangan KELUAR dari kota!" Kata Leon lalu berlari keluar rumah.

Sekali lagi rumah itu sangat sepi dan hanya ada Keira yang berdiri disana, melamu dan kebingungan untuk berbuat apa lagi setelah mentornya keluar rumah. Setelah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang direkomendasikan Leon. Bermain dengan Gible kecilnya.

Keira mengambil pokeball Gible dan memencet tombol tengah, cahaya muncul dan memunculkan sesosok pokemon kecil biru seperti hiu. Keira melihat pokemon itu lalu mengeluarkan pokedexnya dan menscan dia, mendapatkan data darinya.

Gible masih melihat Keira dengan matanya yang coklat. Memang sangat lucu.

Keira menggendong Gible dan berlari keluar rumah dan menuju rute kecil Kota Silver yang terletak sebelah utara dari kota itu sendiri.

Gible itu masih menatapnya dengan matanya. Sepertinya dia tidak memiliki klu tentang yang akan diperbuat pemiliknya. Keira tersenyum kembali dan menurunkan Gible. Gible terdiam disana, tak tahu apa yang akan dia perbuat.

"Order. Jangan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan kamu lakukan. Bagaimana kalau kamu berlari dekat sini sambil latihan lari?"

'_Aku tidak mau. Lagipula mengapa kamu memanggilku Order? namaku bukan itu.'_ Kata Gible itu, mukanya terlihat marah.

Keira berkedip "Jadi namamu siapa? Dan mengapa aku bisa mengerti apa yang kamu bicarakan? Bukankah aku manusia?" Tanya Keira.

'_Namaku Jaws. Mungkin saja kamu mengerti apa yang aku katakan karena kamu mengerti pokespeech atau kamu adalah pokemon atau pernah menjadi seekor pokemon sepertiku? Mungkin saja... aku juga baru mengenalmu trainer. Jadi, aku tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa kamu ini...'_ Kata Jaws.

Keira terdiam lagi dan berpikir untuk memberitahukan rahasianya kepada Jaws. Dia sebenarnya ingin semua tim pokemonnya nanti tahu kalau dia adalah pokemon, bukan manusia.

'_Trainer? Ada apa?'_ Tanya Jaws

Keira menatap langit biru, melihat matahari telah berada dipuncaknya. Dia melihat kembali ke Jaws.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... sebaiknya kita segera pergi bermain. Matahari sedang dalam puncaknya. Atau... ajari aku cara bertarung dengan pokemon liar disini..." Kata Keira dengan gugup.

Jaws berkedip.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bermain bersamamu. Ayo!' Kata Jaws lalu berlari meninggalkan Keira.

"Hey tunggu! Jaws!" Teriak Keira menyusul Jaws.

* * *

Disebuah ladang bunga dekat Rute Silver...

Seekor Jolteon sedang berdiri disana dan menatap langit biru dengan tatapan kosong. Sepertinya dia sedang bingung dengan suatu hal. Didekatnya ada tas miliknya yang berisikan beberapa barang trainer. Kemungkinan dia sedang menunggu trainernya untuk kembali.

Dipojokan ladang bunga itu ada Leon, sedang mencari sesuatu.

*BRUK! CRASH!* suara itu terdengar. Suara yang sangat keras mengaggetkan mereka berdua.

Dari kejauhan, Jolteon dapat melihat dua sosok sedang berkejaran, sosok kecil yang cepat berlari didepan, dikejar oleh seorang manusia.

Jolteon segera berlari ke trainernya dan menarik ujung jaketnya dengan mengigitnya.

"Huh? Ada apa Light? Mengapa kamu menarik jaketku seperti itu? Bukankah kamu tahu kalau aku sekarang sedang mencari thunderstone yang tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh trainer muda tadi?" Kata Leon bingung dengan Light.

Light menunjuk kearah suara itu.

Leon menghela nafas dan segera mengikuti Light yang meninggalkannya.

Mata Leon terbelalak. Dia melihat Jaws diatas Keira yang terjatuh.

"Jaws! Hentikan! Ahahahahahahahahaha...! Geli Jaws! Stop!" Kata Keira diselingkan dengan tertawa.

'Tidak akan Keira! Aha bagian sini sepertinya bagus untuk digelitiki!' Kata Jaws, senyumnya sangat lebar.

"Keira. Jaws." Kata Leon

"Apa?" Tanya mereka berdua.

"Kalian tahu kalau kalian kuperintahkan untuk diam dikota! Kalian ini..."Kata Leon, mukanya terlihat marah.

Keira dan Jaws terlihat panik. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari badan mereka. Mereka menatap satu sama lain...

'Kamu... kenapa kamu tidak memberitahukan ini kepadaku? Masalahnya sekarang adalah orang ini marah besar terhadap kita... bagaimana ini?' Jaws masih terlihat sangat panik.

"Baiklah... kali ini kumaafkan kalian. Kailan boleh keluar kota. Tetapi lain kali kamu membantah aku, kamu... lihat saja." Kata Leon lalu kembali ke ladang itu untuk mencari thunderstone.

"Satu lagi. Keira. Tangkap ini."

Keira menangkap sebuah kartu merah. Trainer cardnya.

"Sekarang kamu bebas dari sini. Pergilah."

Keira menatap Jaws dan kembali bermain bersama lagi. Kali ini tanpa halangan.

* * *

Arceus berdiri pada Hall of Origin, memegang buku harian Keira. Dia sedang menulis sesuatu.

Dear diary...

Today I met somebody.

He was very nice.

He gave me everyting I needed to become a trainer...

He also teaches me to use them with patient...

However...

The most happiest part is to meet Jaws.

He is pretty friendly towards me...

He is very nice.

When I play today... Leon... he

He is angry. He is overprotective.

Now he permits me to go...

Searching for answers...

-Keira-

Mew melihat dari jauh, tertawa dan terbang menjauh dari Hall of Origin. Arceus melihat kedepan,sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'(Semoga penghianat itu dapat dia sadarkan...)'

* * *

Selesai chapter 1...

Woah! Selesai juga chapter ini!

Expect a chapter for 1 or 2 weeks... or least than that... just see my schedule...

SU Out!


	3. Happiness And Sorrow

Chapter 2 – Happiness and Sorrow

'Woah. Aku tak menyangka si... manusia aneh itu memberikanmu kartu trainer.' Kata Jaws tercengang.

Keira tidak menganggapi pernyataan Jaws. Dia terus memegangi kartu baru miliknya beserta badge case. Matanya berkaca-kaca, masih terharu dengan perbuatan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya pagi tadi. Keira membuka badge case miliknya dan melihat delapan lubang dan berbentuk.

Jaws hanya terdiam melihat sikap trainernya yang tidak memperhatikan dia. Beberapa saat dia mengamati Keira, dia memutuskan untuk menunggunya dengan memakan berry dipohon. Dia mencari berry disekitarnya dan menemukan beberapa berry tergantung manis disana. Dia berlari dan mengigit tas trainer Keira dan mengumpulkan berry itu sendiri.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, akhirnya Keira beranjak dari tempat dia duduk dan menghampiri Jaws. Jaws tengah sibuk memetiki berry dan memakan beberapa berry manis berwarna pink. Dia memakan semua pecha berry disana.

Keira membantu memetiki banyak berry itu dan memasukan semuanya kedalam tasnya. Saat Keira memasukan berry, dia mengecek semua isi dari tasnya. Ada banyak sekali. Peta, selusin makanan pokemon, beberapa snack dan empat set baju disiapkan oleh Leon.

"Ow!" Teriak Keira saat ada sesuatu yang mengigiti kakinya. Keira melihat kebelakang dan melihat sesosok pokemon kecil seperti tikus bergigi kelinci menyerangnya. Sebelum dia memanggil Jaws untuk menyerangnya, dia menscan dia. Nama pokemon itu Bidoof.

"Jaws! Ada penganggu disini!" Teriak Keira.

Jaws berlari sangat cepat dan menghantam Bidoof itu dengan tanduk kepalanya. Jaws menggunakan horn attack! Bidoof terpental ke pohon. Bidoof itu masih kuat untuk menyerang dan segera menabrak Jaws. Bidoof menggunakan tackle hingga Jaws jatuh ketanah.

"Jaws, serang dia dengan pasir!" Perintah Keira.

Bidoof terkena serangan pasir, menyebabkan matanya kelilipan dan susah untuk melihat dengan jelas.

"Habiskan dia Jaws!" Keira langsung bersemangat.

Jaws menyerang dengan menabrak Bidoof. Bidoof lemas dan terjatuh ketanah, tidak punya kekuatan lagi untuk bertarung.

_'Heh. Hanya segitukah kemampuanmu? Lemah.'_ Kata Jaws meremehkan Bidoof tadi.

"Jaws... sekarang kita harus kemana?" Tanya Keira

'Mengapa kamu tidak buka saja peta pemberian manusia aneh tadi? mungkin kamu dapat tahu dimana kamu sekarang... coba aja dulu.' Kata Jaws.

"...Benar katamu Jaws... aku akan membuka peta ini." Kata Keira lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas besar. Itu adalah petanya.

Keira kebingungan melihat peta besar yang dia sedang baca.

'Jadi?' Tanya Jaws tak sabaran.

"..." Keira masih mencoba untuk membaca peta besar itu.

_'Akh! Kau membuatku muak! Biarkan aku yang membaca petanya!'_ Kata Jaws lalu merebut peta itu dari tangan Keira.

Woah. Pikir Jaws, melihat peta bergambar kecil dengan banyak kata kecil. Memang membingungkan. Jaws melihat peta itu dan mengangalah mulut besarnya. Dasar anak tak sabaran.

"Huh? Bagaimana? Apa kamu bisa membaca peta itu? Hm?" Tanya Keira berpura-pura polos. She is taunting him...

Jaws terlihat kesal dan membaca peta itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Akhirnya, Jaws menemukan lokasi kota bertkutnya.

'Kota berikutnya tidak jauh dari sini.' Kata Jaws menunjuk ke utara.

"Kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kesana!" Kata Keira dan menarik tangan kecil Jaws, membuat Jaws berteriak ketakutan (atau histeris mungkin.)

* * *

Kota berikutnya masih terlihat seperti Kota Silver, kecil dan terisolasi dari banyak mata melihat. Hanya ada beberapa rumah kecil terbuat dari kayu, sebuah pokemon center dan mart, dan sebuah rumah yang trlihat aneh, tidak menarik dan penuh dengan mesin. Warna bangunan itu putih.

Seseorang wanita yang juga sangat aneh datang, memakai pakaian kemeja dan jas lab yang panjang, hampir kebesaran berwarna seluruhnya putih. Ditangannya ada sebuah koper berwarna coklat dan rambutnya super acak-acakan seperti habis diterjang tornado besar. Matanya ada kantong mata besar.

Orang itu, yang terlihat tua datang didepan Keira.

"Hey. Apakah kamu yang bernama Keira? Leon bilang kau akan kemari..." Kata orang itu sambil mengucek matanya. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak tidur?

"Hah? Iya, saya Keira... (Mengapa orang itu selalu menempatkan aku pada hal yang seperti ini?)" Jawab Keira.

"*Hoam* Ikut aku ke lab untuk mendaftarkan kamu menjadi trainer di database Pokemon League..." kata orang itu menunjuk kearah bangunan yang tidak menarik itu.

Keira mengangguk dan mengikuti dia masuk kedalam lab.

Seorang dengan pakaian serba hitam datang dengan Charizardnya, melihat dari jauh sosok Keira yang masuk kedalam Lab.

_'Master, apa yang Master lakukan? Kita harus menyerahkan dokumen ini ke Kota Kaleo...'_ Tanya Charizard.

Master hanya menggeleng lalu menaiki Charizard. Charizard terbang keutara, menuju Kota Kaleo...

* * *

Didalam lab itu ada banyak sekali mesin, terutama komputer. Banyak peneliti yang berpakaian sama dengan orang itu sedang mengetik dan mencari sesuatu. Hanya satu hal yang sama dari mereka semua yaitu mata mereka yang ada kandong mata. Semuanya terlihat bekerja lembur. Kasihan.

Di pojokan bangunan ini ada sebuah mesin dengan pokeball. Tiga pokeball dengan stiker api, air dan rumput. Orang itu berhenti tepat disamping mesin itu, memegang sebuah pokeball.

"Apakah kamu tahu apa ini?" tanya orang itu.

"Aku tahu itu. Itu pokeball." Kata Keira.

Orang itu bermain dengan mesin itu untuk sesaat dan cahaya putih muncul. Beberapa detik kemudian, cahaya itu memudar dan semuanya kembali seperti normalnya.

"Kenalkan... *hoam* namaku Professor Terra. Aku disini memberikan sebuah starter untuk beberapa trainer yang dianggap mampu dan bisa menjadi top trainer. Kamu lihat disini (Menunjuk kearah mesin) ada tiga pokeball... pokemon itu adalah Charmander, Squirtle dan Bulbasaur... pilih." Kata Professor Terra.

Keira berjalan dan memilih pokeball Charmander.

"Bagus... kau memilih Charmander... sekarang biar kulihat Gible yang tidak ramah itu... Gible yang diberikan oleh Leon." Kata Professor, menunjuk kearah pokeball Keira.

Keira mengeluarkan Jaws.

"Hmm... Pokemon ini terlihat sangat senang. Mungkin kamu memang berbakat menjadi pelatih pokemon... padahal baru sehari kan kamu sama Gible ini?"

Keira mengangguk.

"nah... kamu sekarang punya pokemon starter baru... jadi shoo. Pergi lanjutkan petualanganmu bersama pokemonmu." Kata Professor Terra.

Keira keluar dari Lab, wajahnya berseri-seri.

(Petualangan baru telah dimulai... aku akan mencari tahu mengapa aku menjadi manusia...)

* * *

Sementara itu, di Hall of Origin...

Arceus terlihat sedang berbicara dengan Mew, terlihat sangat serius sekali pembicaraan itu. Mata bundar Mew terlihat sedikit gelap. Bahkan suasananya sangat mencekam... whoa.

"Apakah kamu yakin untuk mengubah dia menjadi pokemon kembali setelah misi aneh ini selesai?" Tanya Mew.

Arceus menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan berkata "Iya. Kita akan mengubah dia lagi setelahnya. Lagipula si penghianat itu tidak tahu kalau dia terkutuk. Siapa suruh dia merusak hal yang penting bagiku..."

Mew berpikir sejenak dan dia akhirnya tahu tentang hal yang dikatakan Arceus.

"Tentang 18 plates yang hilang karena ulahnya?" Tanya Mew

"Benar... karena itu..." Kata Arceus

* * *

Flashback:

**Seekor Eevee berhadapan dengan Arceus. Hall of Origin penuh dengan puing-puing berwarna-warni. Semuanya kacau balau, tembok dan lantai retak parah seperti habis dipalu oleh Dialga.**

**Eevee itu terlihat sangat kaget, Arceus terlihat sangat kesal. Matanya bersinar merah terang.**

**"Kau! LIHATLAH APA YANG KAMU PERBUAT!" Arceus berkata dengan kesalnya.**

**Eevee itu menunduk sedih.**

**"T-tuan... maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja..." Kata Eevee itu, keringat dingin mengucur dari kulitnya**

**Arceus terlihat semakin marah dan langsung menyerang Eevee itu dengan keras hingga terjatuh. Eevee itu mencoba kabur tetapi dia tidak bisa karena kalau dia pergi lewat Gunung Alpha, semuanya akan hancur oleh Arceus. Manusia yang tidak tahu apa-apa akan terluka juga.**

**"KAU TAHU KALAU SEMUA PLATE ITU MENJAGA KESTABILAN DUNIA?! MENGAPA KAMU HANCURKAN ITU?!" Arkeus berteriak dengan kerasnya hingga daratan disekitar bergetar sangat kencang seperti gempa bumi.**

**Eevee itu terdiam lagi.**

**"KAU! MENYINGKIRLAH DARI HADAPANKU!" Arceus mengumpulkan energinya.**

**"Maaf tuan... Aku tidak-"**

**Mew datang ditengah puingan plates itu dan segera melayang didepan Eevee, menjaga supaya Eevee itu tidak celaka. Arceus langsung membatalkan serangannya, menatap Mew dengan kesal dan seperti mengatakan 'Pergi dari hadapanku, aku mau menyelesaikan urusanku'.**

**Mew tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat dimana dia berada sekarang.**

**"Maafkan Eevee ini... tolonglah Arceus... jangan membunuh dia... bukankah kamu bisa membuat plate itu lagi?" Kata Mew yang jelas-jelas melindungi keberadaan Eevee itu.**

**"..." Arceus tenang kembali. Demikian pula dengan suasananya yang semakin normal.**

**Eevee itu berkedip dan melihat Mew didepannya.**

**"Sekarang Eevee... ceritakan apa yang kamu lakukan terhadap semua plates itu... ceritakan secara mendetail bukan hanya potongan-potongannya... ok?"**

**"Baiklah" Kata Eevee itu dan menatap Mew.**

**"Sebenarnya inilah yang terjadi..."**

* * *

**Seekor Eevee kecil sedang berada didalam gua Gunung Alpha. Dia sedang mendaki gunung itu, sebentar lagi mencapai puncak dari gunung itu sendiri... dia memakai kalung batu yang membingungkan dan sekaligus mengeluarkan aura yang aneh dan mencekam.**

**Eevee itu melihat sebuah jalan keluar yang terbuka, cahaya yang masuk sangatlah terang. Itu pasti tujuannya.**

**'Hall of Origin...' Pikir Eevee itu.**

**Dia keluar dari gua itu melalui jalan itu.**

**Eevee itu telah sampai pada tempat tujuannya. Dia melihat banyak sekali plates. Plates itu sangat bervariasi dari warna hingga cahaya yang mereka keluarkan. Kalung batu Eevee itu mulai bercahaya dan mematikan semua cahaya pada plates itu. Dilangit, terlihat ada semacam penghalang sinar matahari berwarna ungu kehitaman.**

***Creak* suara plates itu retak. Eevee melihat ke kalungnya lagi, bingung karena kalungnya dapat meretakan batu indah itu.**

**'Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kalungku bercahaya seperti ini? Apa yang salah dengan batu indah melayang disana? Hah?' Pikir Eevee itu keras.**

***Creak*Retak pada semua batu itu semakin besar.**

**Seketika juga Arceus datang, melihat apa yang Eevee itu perbuat.**

* * *

**Eevee itu menatap kelantai dengan tatapan murung, mengakhiri ceritanya. Arceus hanya terdiam, merasa bersalah karena Eevee itu sebenarnya juga tidak bersalah secara langsung. Kalung itu, kalung yang dipakai Eevee telah retak dan tidak memiliki aura seperti sebelumnya. Mew hanya melihat ke puingan seluruh plate itu dan menggunakan energinya untuk menghancurkan batu kalung Eevee.**

**Eevee merasakan jiwanya terbebas dari segala kegelapan berkat kekuatan Mew yang menghancurkan benda kegelapan itu. Tetapi, Eevee masih kebingungan tentang batu itu.**

**Mew merasakan jiwa Eevee itu kebingungan.**

**"Eevee muda, kalung itu adalah darkness order. Itu adalah sebagian kegelapan milik... Giratina." Kata Mew.**

**"Tunggu... Kenapa Giratina ingin menghancurkan plates ini?" Tanya Eevee itu.**

**"Giratina telah berubah dalam sikap maupun perilakunya... Dulu aku mengingat dia sebagai orang yang baik... Tetapi entah kenapa dia mulai berbuat aneh dan merusak..." Kata Mew, mata biru bundar sedih.**

**"Berkatmu, semua kestabilan dunia terancam... Sekarang apakah kamu mau bertobat dan membantu untuk mengembalikan dunia ini menjadi sebelumnya...? Tugas ini memang tidak gampang... Tetapi, kamu harus mengumpulkan 18 kekuatan plate yang tersebar dimana saja..." Kata Arceus membuka sebuah portal.**

**Eevee itu berjalan menuju portal.**

**"Sebelum kau pergi Eevee, kau akan menjadi manusia. Ini thunderstone... Supaya kamu bisa bertahan dalam mencari semua kekuatan plate itu. Aku berharap kau kembali secepatnya dengan kabar yang memuaskan..."**

**Eevee itu lenyap terbawa portal.**

**Dua tahun setelah itu...**

**Eevee itu kembali lagi dengan 17 kekuatan plate berada ditangannya...**

**"Tuan... Aku tak sanggup lagi... Maafkan aku..."**

**Arceus menatap Eevee itu dengan iba.**

**"Mengapa kamu tidak bisa? Tinggal satu lagi..." Kata Arceus.**

**Eevee itu menggelengkan kepalanya.**

**"Plate itu berada pada tangan tim jahat yang ingin menguasai kekuatan Giratina..." Eevee itu berkata dengan lemas.**

**Arceus hanya terdiam sambil mencerna apa yang dikatakan Eevee.**

**"Apakah kamu yang memberikannya kepada mereka..?" Tanya Arceus, matanya mulai bersinar dan suasana kembali menegang.**

**Eevee itu menggeleng, keringat dingin mulai mengucur. Dia berbohong.**

**"Kau! DASAR PENGHIANAT! PERGI KAU DARI HADAPANKU!" Arceus berteriak dan mengirim Eevee itu keluar dari Hall of Origin. Entah kemana Eevee itu dikirim…**

**Sebuah cahaya pink datang dan sosok Mew datang…**

**"Tuan Arceus… kau mengutuknya?" Tanya Mew**

**Seketika itu juga seluruh region didunia terguncang oleh kekuatan Arceus.**

* * *

_Today is a very happy day..._

_Become a pokemon trainer..._

_And I got a new buddy..._

_Wonder what I will name him?_

_Thank you Leon..._

_Now I can find my true meaning..._

_Of becoming a human..._


	4. Trust and Friendship

Chapter 3 –Trust and Friendship

Keira berjalan keluar dari ruangan lab tadi dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Dia memegang sebuah pokeball baru, kini dia memiliki dua pokemon dalam kepemilikannya. Dia berjalan dengan langkah melompat-lompat lalu hampir saja dia menabrak pintu kaca besar otomatis didepannya. Tanpa dia sadari, semua pekerja lab melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis dan menganggap Keira gila atau semacamnya.

Keira telah berada diluar bersama Jaws.

Jaws melihat sekitarnya, merasa tidak kenal dengan pemandangan disekitarnya. Semuanya memang tidak ada rumput tetapi hanyalah tanah tandus dan gersang. Saat Jaws masih melihat sekitar dengan mata curiganya, Keira melihat pokemon baru yang dia dapatkan oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya lagi. Memang dunia manusia yang aneh...

"Coba aku lihat dulu pokemon yang namanya Charmander ini..." Kata Keira, berpikir keras.

Saat Keira menekan tombol tengah pokeball itu, muncullah seekor kadal berekor api yang berwarna jingga. Mata biru bundar itu melihat sekelilingnya, merasa tidak kenal dengan pemandangan baru itu. Dia melihat Jaws yang sedang bermain tanah lalu melihat kearah trainernya Keira. Mata biru itu terlihat sangat polos dan innocent. Dia juga sama lucunya dengan Jaws saat pertama bertemu.

'Mengapa aku disini? Tanya Charmander itu dengan penasaran.

"Kau disini karena aku baru saja mengambilmu dari lab Professor Terra. Namamu siapa?" tanya Keira

Charmander itu hanya terdiam dan menatap Keira, tidak yakin dan percaya terhadap manusia.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Blaze?" Tanya Keira.

Charmander itu masih terdiam, tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dia juga masih kurang percaya dengan Keira.

'_Aku tidak percaya sama kamu.'_ Kata Charmander itu sambil menoleh kebelakang.

Keira hanya terdiam, meresapi apa yang dikatakan Charmander. Dia berpikir kalau ada sesuatu yang aneh darinya. Dia menatap ketanah dan berpikir keras tentang kesalahan dan kelalaiannya sebagai pelatih. Lalu, dia teringat sesuatu hal yang sangat fatal.

Sepertinya dia lupa untuk melatih dua pokemonnya.

Dia sering melihat itu saat dia bermain diluar desa. Hampir beberapa kali ditangkap tetapi selalu gagal. Beberapa orang tidak bertanggung jawab menyerang teman-temannya dan menyebabkan mereka luka parah atau pingsan ditempat. Menurut semua manusia itu, nama aktivitas yang mereka lakukan adalah "Pelatihan pokemon".

Keira tidak tahu hal idiot apa yang menyebabkan ayahnya tertangkap oleh seorang pelatih. Yang jelas, mereka melemahkan semua pokemon dan menangkapnya dengan pokeball. Memang tragis. Sungguh tragis.

Ternyata hal yang paling dibencinya kini harus dia lakukan pada pokemon sekawannya, pokemon liar yang berjalan kemana-mana direrumputan.

Keira memanggil Charmander kembali kedalam pokeballnya, meninggalkan Jaws yang sedang bermain dilumpur sendirian. Keira memutuskan untuk menghampiri Jaws untuk mendapat ilmu baru tentang menjadi seorang pelatih.

Jaws menoleh kebelakang sebelum Keira menepuk pundaknya.

'Keira, apa yang kamu mau?' Tanya Jaws dengan sopan.

"Jaws, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk melatih Charmander ini? Dia tidak percaya kepadaku dan dia tidak mau bicara denganku." Kata Keira, menunjuk kearah pokeball yang baru saja dia dapatkan

Jaws terdiam, berpikir sejenak untuk membantu pokemon temannya yang baru. Sebuah ide yang bagus muncul dari pikiran Jaws secara mendadak.

_'Keira. Aku punya ide yang sangat bagus.'_ Kata Jaws.

"Apa itu Jaws?" Tanya Keira, masih belum tahu apa yang dikatakan Jaws.

Jaws membisikannya ketelingga Keira. Keira tertawa kecil mendengar ide itu.

"Itu... bagus sekali Jaws! Terima kasih Jaws!" Kata Keira lalu berlari ke toko terdekat.

* * *

Keira dan Jaws sekarang berada didalam toko, mencari suatu benda yang spesifik. Itu bisa dilihat dari tingkah mereka yang dari tadi hanya melewati tempat rak pokeball dan obat.

Mata mereka dari tadi melirik kemana-mana untuk mecari benda itu.

Keira akhirnya menutuskan untuk bertanya kepada pelayan toko tentang benda yand dia cari.

"Pak, Apakah disini ada sebotol bubuk cabe? Charmanderku sepertinya tidak suka denganku, makanya aku perlu itu. Dimana bubuk cabe itu?" tanya Keira.

Pemilik toko itu hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari lemari. Sebuah botol penuh dengan bubuk merah terlihat. Label harga menunjukan harga 400 poke untuk sebotol kecil yang hanya segenggam itu.

Keira melihat itu dan matanya tidak bisa lari dari bubuk cabe itu.

"Aku mau beli ini. Dua botol." Kata Keira, menggeluarkan 800 poke dollar.

_'Keira... kita hanya butuh satu... ingat kan?"_ kata Jaws mengingatkan.

Keira menatap Jaws lagi dan tersenyum.

"Aku suka hal berbau pedas." Kata Keira dengan senyum maniaknya lagi.

Jaws hanya menghela nafas dan segera berjalan kembali menuju rute satu, tempat dimana mereka bermain. Mereka akan menuju lokasi tempat dimana Keira menjadi pelatih pokemon secara asli dan itu adalah taman bunga.

Keira melihat Jaws pergi tanpanya, membuiat dia ingin cepat-cepat menuju lokasi itu.

Keira mengambil bungkus penuh dengan bubuk cabe dan berlari mengikuti Jaws.

"Jaws!" Teriak Keira diluar toko.

Jaws yang terlihat jauh dari pandangan itu melompat dan berlari lagi, kali ini benar-benar keluar dari kota Shone.

"Jaws! Awas kamu ya!" Teriak Keira.

* * *

Bunga-bunga itu masih belum berganti, masih seperti dulu. Leon bersama Light masih berdiri disana, ditangannya ada sebuah thunderstone. Sepertinya dia sedang menagih janji dengan kliennya. Telah dua jam mereka menunggu orang yang dimaksudnya.

Dari kejauhan, ada seseorang dengan seekor... pidgeot terbang menuju arah taman bunga itu. Sepertinya dia adalah kliennya. Bayangan itu semakin dekat, menampakan seorang anak kecil berpakaian jas warna biru dan kemeja warna putih, memakai topi putih yang besar, hampir kebesaran. Mata hitamnya melihat kearah Leon dan sepertinya klien ini berusia sekitar 10 tahunan.

Leon menatap klien itu dan menunjukan thunderstone itu kearahnya.

Klien itu telah mendarat didekat taman bunga itu.

Diketahui Klien itu bernama Meta. Dia adalah orang yang merequest thunderstone untuk ditemukan oleh Leon.

Meta melihat Leon dan melihat ketangannya, jelas-jelas melihat kearah barang yang dia cari. Dia langsung merebut benda itu dari Leon dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya. Sambil memasukan benda itu kedalam tasnya, dia merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil uang sebesar 2000 poke dollars.

"Terima kasih Gym-"

"Sama-sama Champ Meta. Kau tahu aku kan? Aku paling tidak suka ada yang menyebut gelarku sembarangan. Aku tidak mau ada orang-orang yang tidak kukenal mendekati aku. Jadi jangan mengatakan gelarku." Kata Leon.

"Maaf Leon. Aku lupa kalau kamu suka ketenangan..." Kata Meta lalu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Suasana kembali sepi.

Light menatap kearah pelatihnya, bingung akan sikap pelatihnya yang hanya datar saja dari tadi. Apalagi setelah Keira dan Jaws mendapat teguran keras darinya.

Light memutuskan untuk bicara kepada Leon.

_'Pelatih, kenapa kamu terdiam saja? Apakah karena anak kecil tadi?_' Tanya Light.

Leon menatap pokemonnya yang curiga dengan sikap dinginnya itu.

"Bukan dia. Tetapi..."

Light mencoba untuk mencerna apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Leon.

'Apakah yang tadi kau marahi itu? Diakah?' Tanya Light.

Leon mengangguk "Dia aneh sekali... seperti mengingatkanku pada diriku saja."

Light tahu apa maksud dari pelatihnya itu. Dia memutuskan untuk diam saja dan tidak bertanya lebih lagi.

"Light, sebaiknya kita keluar dari sini. Kita harus berlatih."Kata Leon memecah suasana hening. Light sepertinya setuju dengan usulan Leon dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

* * *

Keira berlari dengan cepatnya menyusul Jaws, keringatnya tebal seperti habis disiram atau tercebur kedalam sungai atau semacamnya. Jaws dengan gembiranya melompat-lompat, tidak memperdulikan Keira yang dari tadi berteriak untuk menghentikan aksi gila itu.

Mereka telah sampai disana dan mereka melihat sosok familiar itu bersama Jolteon. Dia adalah Leon.

Darah Keira membeku saat melihat sosok itu duduk dipojokan taman bunga.

Sepertinya Leon dari tadi tahu kalau ada Keira disana. Mukanya dingin seperti biasanya, tidak ada rasa marah ataupun kesal.

"Light, lihatlah. Kita kedatangan tamu baru." Kata Leon menunjuk kearah Keira dan Jaws. Sepertinya dia tidak ingin Keira berada disana.

_'Leon. Kenapa kamu bersikap dingin didepan manusia ini? Apakah dia membuatmu marah dan kesal karena mengganggu ketenangan disekitar sini?'_ Tanya Light.

Leon berdiri dan segera berjalan meninggalkan Keira dan Jaws. Light menyusulnya, teriakannya dapat terdengar. Andai dia tahu apa yang terjadi sebelumnya...

Waktu kembali berjalan dengan biasanya. Keira kembali dapat bergerak. Syukur karena Leon tidak memarahinya lagi karena kelalaiannya untuk melanggar peraturannya.

Jaws mengambil sebotol bubuk cabe dari tas Keira, bersin-bersin karena kepedesan.

_'Keira. Sekarang kita buka mata Charmander ini. Semoga aja dia bisa menurut... semoga.'_ Kata Jaws.

Keira hanya dapat tersenyum melihat reaksi pokemon pertamanya itu. Sepertinya dia cemburu. Keira tahu dari matanya saja. Dia menatap pokeball Charmander itu dengan tatapan marah dan sinis. Ternyata temannya dapat cemburu juga.

Keira memanggil Charmander keluar dari pokeballnya.

_'Apa lagi?'_ tanya Charmander itu.

"Blaze... kenapa kamu tidak mempercayai manusia sepertiku? Kenapa? Jelaskan kepadaku Blaze..." Kata Keira, sepertinya Keira bingung dengan sikap yang ditunjukan pokemonnya.

Blaze berkedip dan berpikir dengan keras mengapa dia benci terhadap manusia.

_'Aku benci manusia karena...'_

* * *

Flashback:

**Blaze kecil sedang bermain dengan kakak dan adiknya didalam suatu hutan yang rindang dan penuh bunga. Dia terlihat sangat senang. Sementara kakak dan adiknya bermain bersama, Blaze duduk dibawah pohon karena kelelahan.**

**Orangtua Blaze sedang mengumpulkan makanan, yaitu daging-dagingan dan beberapa buah untuk pencuci mulut.**

**Saat semuanya sedang riang bermain, san pemburu itupun datang, membawa pokeball dan beberapa pokemon air.**

**Mereka akan menangkap mereka.**

**Pokemon itu diketahui merupakan spesies Mudkip dan keluarganya.**

**Salah satu pokemon itu, yang adalah Mudkip menyerang dengan cepat seekor Charmeleon dengan water gun yang keras. Air kencang membasahi kedua kakak dan adiknya, mereka sekarat.**

**Pemburu itu melemparkan pokeball kearah mereka dan mereka tertangkap.**

**Ayah dan ibu Blaze datang, mereka adalah Charizard.**

**"Ibu! Ayah! Cepat pergi! Tinggalkan aku sendiri disini!" Teriak Blaze kepada kedua orang tuanya.**

**"Tidak nak! Kami akan menjagamu!" Ayah dan Ibu Blaze berdiri didepan Blaze untuk menjaga Blaze.**

**Pemburu itu tersemyum dan memanggil seekor pokemon yang sangat kuat dan ganas. Dia adalah Gyarados. Dia maju dan langsung mengigit leher ibu Blaze dan mematahkannya, mematikannya tepat ditempat. Setelah itu, Ayahnya menghembuskan api yang sangat kuat, cukup untuk menghanguskan satu hutan. Ternyata, serangan itu tak berefek bagi Gyarados. Gyarados lalu memanggil air dari laut dan membentuk sebuah ombak besar. Dia menggunakan surf.**

**Serangan itu membuat Ayah dari Blaze tenggelam kedalam lautan yang luas.**

**Sekarang tinggal Blaze sendirian**

* * *

_'Setelah itu... kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya...'_

Mendengar itu, Keira menunduk dan mulai menanyakan diri apakah dia adalah pelatih pokemon yang baik. Dia berpikir demikian karena dia telah membuka cerita sedih masa lalu satu pokemonnya.

Blaze melihat pelatihnya dan mendekati dia.

'_Pelatih. Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?_' Tanya Blaze.

Keira mengangguk lalu memberikan dia sebotol bubuk cabe yang dia beli.

Blaze tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Apakah kamu percaya kepadaku?" Tanya Keira

Blaze mengangguk _'Lagipula kamu juga tahu apa yang aku katakan. Kenapa tidak menjadi teman?'_

Tiga makhluk itu tertawa dan bersenang-senang sampai malam. Setelah bersenang-senang, mereka pergi ke Pokemon Center untuk menyewa kamar secara gratis selama satu hari. Dia akan melanjutkan petualangannya besok.

* * *

_Today, its a interesting day_

_I met a pokemon named Blaze_

_At first, he didn't trust me_

_I and Jaws plotting together_

_To make our new companion glad and happy._

_That day too..._

_Leon is very cold towards me..._

_Wonder what's wrong with him?_

_After he gone, we are rejoined..._

_Now Blaze trusts me more~~_


End file.
